I Have a Dream
by Alexriolover95
Summary: In honor and remembrance of one of America's greatest leaders, Martin Luther King Jr.


**Hey guys!**

 **As every American should know, today is a very important day in history, the day we celebrate one of America's greatest leaders, Martin Luther King Jr. The great African American leader who led the Civil Rights movement to gain new rights for all black Americans and have equal equality to every other American.**

 **As of today, we're still trying to get to the dream Dr. King had, but we're getting closer and closer every day and as long as that continues, Dr. King's dedication and fight will not be in vain.**

 **So without further ado, please enjoy my own contribution to this important day!**

* * *

Today was August 28, 1963, a sunny one as the sun shone brightly over Washington D.C., the capital of the United States of America. On this warm day, it was no ordinary day in the city, for hundreds of thousands of Americans from all over the country came to hear one man speak in front of the Lincoln Memorial. Martin Luther King Jr., the man leading the Civil Rights movement for all the Blue macaws of the country.

Along the crowds of birds eager to hear the great man speak was a little Blue macaw boy from Moose Lake, Minnesota, coming to the capital with his parents. As the family arrived in the capital, they joined thousands of others marching down the streets of Washington towards the mall, where everyone was gathering, not one inch of ground of the mall was spared from the pairs of talons blanketing the ground. And not only that, but all kinds of birds gathered, it was truly a mixture of all the different parts of America.

As everyone was waiting for the speeches to begin, the little boy was becoming more and more excited with each passing second.

"Easy there son, you're going to tire yourself out before it starts." The boy's father, David told him.

"I can't help it dad." The little boy, named Blu, replied.

"I know Blu, but be patient, it takes a while to get ready." Blu's mother, Mary, added.

Soon enough the speeches started, many different leaders of the Civil Rights movement taking turns in giving speeches about the movement and the determination they had in succeeding for their cause. Blu had trouble seeing everything of course, because he was just a little boy in the sea of adults, David, seeing the problem his son was having picked him up and placed Blu on his shoulders so he can see.

And boy did Blu enjoy the sight, the Civil Rights leaders all on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, of which behind them was the giant statue of Lincoln himself sitting down. He listened to all the speeches with growing interest as everyone was too, he hung on to every word spoken, taking them by heart as the leaders went one by one.

And finally the greatest of all the leaders had his turn to speak, silence hanging in the air as the great Dr. King stepped up to the microphones and with wide open eyes looked at the horde of birds before him, he was like a prophet speaking before his followers.

And then he started…

"Five score years ago, a great American, in whose symbolic shadow we stand signed the Emancipation Proclamation. This momentous decree came as a great beacon light of hope to millions of Negro slaves who had been seared in the flames of withering injustice. It came as a joyous daybreak to end the long night of captivity…"

Blu was in awe as he actually began to feel tears streaming down his face, it wasn't tears of sorrow, but of happiness and joy as he felt Dr. King was speaking directly to him. And the more Dr. King went on, the more Blu felt pride and determination building up inside him. Of course he had heard all about and seen Dr. King on TV and in the newspapers, but this was Blu's first time actually hearing Dr. King speak, the power in Dr. King's voice was enough to make one frozen as Blu was.

Blu kept quiet as Dr. King continued on and on about the struggle and the long road ahead to equality and freedom for the Blue macaws of America and then Dr. King spoke the words that surely everyone present will remember…

"I say to you today, my friends, that in spite of the difficulties and frustrations of the moment, I still have a dream. It is a dream deeply rooted in the American dream.

I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: "We hold these truths to be self-evident: that all men are created equal."

I have a dream that one day on the red hills of Georgia the sons of former slaves and the sons of former slaveowners will be able to sit down together at a table of brotherhood.

I have a dream that one day even the state of Mississippi, a desert state, sweltering with the heat of injustice and oppression, will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice.

I have a dream that my four children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character.

I have a dream today.

I have a dream that one day the state of Alabama, whose governor's lips are presently dripping with the words of interposition and nullification, will be transformed into a situation where little blue boys and blue girls will be able to join hands with little red boys and red girls and walk together as sisters and brothers.

I have a dream today.

I have a dream that one day every valley shall be exalted, every hill and mountain shall be made low, the rough places will be made plain, and the crooked places will be made straight, and the glory of the Lord shall be revealed, and all flesh shall see it together."

After a few more sentences, Dr. King finished his speech and everyone present didn't cheer in an uproar, everyone stayed silent, the speech was that moving. The effect of the great man speaking was just so overwhelming that everyone stopped thinking other thoughts and memorized every word of the speech in his or her heart.

Dr. King stepped down from the microphones as the speech part of the marches today was over, Dr. King was scheduled to meet with President Kennedy in the White House, but before he went, walking down an alleyway cleared for him and the other leaders, scores of people lined the police barricades to shake hands with Dr. King and maybe even share a word.

"Would you like to see Dr. King up close, my son?" David asked, looking up since Blu was still on his shoulders.

"I would like nothing better daddy." Blu smiled as the family made their way as quickly as they could through the crowds to the police barricades.

They made it right in time as Dr. King was still going through everyone wanting to meet him, Blu was impatient at first, but as the great leader came closer and closer, he felt nervous and scared, it's one thing to see your hero on TV and in the newspapers, but right in front of your face was a whole new level.

Eventually Dr. King got to where Blu and his parents were, the great leader stopping and looking straight at Blu's eyes.

"Hello there my little friend, what's your name?" Dr. King asked Blu.

"My name… Is… Is…" Blu struggled to say as he couldn't find words all of a sudden.

"His name is Tyler, Dr. King, but we call him Blu." David answered for his son.

"Nice name son and where are you from?" Dr. King asked in his ever so friendly manner.

"Moose Lake, Minnesota, sir…" Blu said slowly and in a quiet tone.

"Well, I'm glad you and your parents came all the way here." Dr. King smiled and reached out his wing for Blu to shake.

Blu felt his wing shaking as he brought it slowly towards Dr. King's wing and eventually they shook wings, Blu feeling the strong, but light grip Dr. King had, he just couldn't believe it. Dr. King then shook David and Mary's wings before going on.

"Did that really just happen?" Blu spoke, his body still shaking a bit from the meeting.

"Yes my son, it really happened, I hope you remember today, because today history was made." David replied with confidence.

Of course Blu would remember this day, it was the most memorable day of his life, he would remember it when he has his own children and then grandchildren and until the day he dies and goes to heaven. He would tell them the story of how one day, all of America was united to hear the great Dr. King speak about the continuing fight for equal rights for all Americans, regardless of their race, gender, religion, and so on. It was a dream that will become a reality.

* * *

 **Before I end this, a few more words about Dr. King…**

 **Martin Luther King Jr. has dedicated his whole life to the fight for equal rights for all Americans, even as a boy growing up in the southern states, he has witnessed firsthand the discrimination and hatred towards the black community and ever since then he has vowed to put an end and work towards an America that's more peaceful and benevolent.**

 **His fight led him to become a leader in the movement and led many marches in the southern states, facing such things like water hoses, police dogs, and tear gas. Even then, he didn't give up and what's more he followed the nonviolent path to the fight, many times ending up in jail without resistance from himself.**

 **He has even met with presidents Kennedy and Johnson to get the Civil Rights act in motion and has even won a Nobel Peace Prize for his efforts.**

 **Sadly, Dr. King would be assassinated on March 29, 1968 at the Lorraine Motel, in Memphis, Tennessee.**


End file.
